Get us out of here!
by Blackqueenwhite
Summary: England and Japan has gotten back together. They aren't looking at anything other than themselves. Abosolute chaos. And a lovey dovey asakiku.


World meeting. It was the event that many countries of the world came to one place.

And today, the meeting room had an air of intensity.

Many nations were looking towards the door nervously, though some others were holding cameras and notebooks ready to catch the scene that would soon to come.

America was chewing his coke straw, making it go shorter and shorter.

Italy was trying hard not to kick the big table.

Germany sighed.

China was glaring at the door and his wok was peeking out from under the table.

Russia was kol-kol-ing.

France sighed in a bit more flamboyant way than Germany.

All the nations in the UN were here. Save for two island nations. The meeting wouldn't start without these two, but many were hoping that they wouldn't appear.

But their hopes disappeared by the sound of the large wooden door opening. A person stepped into the room and looked around.

It was Japan.

Japan tucked a lock of hair behind one ear, and smiled, making many nations blush.

But the smile was given to the person who had opened the door for Japan.

England.

The blond nation had a gentle smile that not even America had ever seen in his colony years. A truly soft, loving smile that was hard to believe it came from a former pirate.

But that smile made many nations to develop a dark aura.

Italy gave up trying to hold it and kicked the table violently.

China had jumped up into the air to throw the wok at England, but Macau, Hong Kong and Taiwan stopped him.

Russia was kol-kol-ing even more, and the Baltic trio shivered in fear beside him.

Spain was thinking what angle he should throw the tomato to break England's head.

France just sighed flamboyantly again and decided to watch the show.

There was a small crsh, and America's coke squished into a ball.

But all this was ignored by the two island nations. Japan said a small 'Arigato-gozaimasu', and England wrapped one arm around the Asian nation's waist to lead him to his seat. Japan blushed.

Hungary squealed.

As the pair went past, some countries tried to talk to them and were completely ignored. The two were in a world of their own, and Switzerland gave a shot up to the ceiling, but not even that got their attention.

Romano stuck his foot out to trip England, but was stepped on and let out a strangled 'chigi'.

The two reached Japan's seat, which was the right side of America. England pulled out the chair for Japan in a very gentle-manly way, causing Japan to blush another cute shade of pink.

"England-san, I'm not a lady so you don't have to do that for me…"

"You're my lover. It's normal to do that for you"

There was a small bang and Korea's head was slammed onto the table. Korea kept on banging his head to the table, and then mumbled, "That totally does not originate from me, daze…"

Ignoring that again (or maybe they just can't see it) England and Japan was looking into each other's eyes, and some closer countries could swear there were hearts in them. England leaned into Japan, kissing his cheek softly.

Taiwan took at least 50 shots of that with her ultra-speed camera.

"Let's go straight home after the meeting. I want to eat the food you make"

"Of course, England-san. I'm glad to make it, just for you"

Flowers and hearts and pink aura floating around them, the two parted.

America held the urge to shout, 'Talking about after the meeting already!? It hasn't even started!', but held it in the best he could. There was no point. He'll be ignored anyway.

It had been like this the past 2 months.

England and Japan had gotten together again, the second time after the Anglo-Japanese alliance. Since then, they had been acting like newly-weds. Maybe even newly-weds wouldn't be this lovey-dovey. Japan's eyes were already back with England's, who had sat down in his seat which was between Germany and France.

"Anglais, can I ask-"

"Shut up"

France wanted to cry as he was punched by England, even though the nation didn't even look at him.

Germany sighed again.

"Can we…start now?"

"Why of course, America-san. It's already 15 minutes past"

America wanted to shout, 'Who's fault is that!?' but stopped himself again. He'll be ignored anyway.

"W-well, then…"

America decided.

"Let's go home"

All nations in the meeting room agreed.

**A/N Random as. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
